1. Field of the Invention PA1 2. Description of the Related Art
The invention relates to ski bindings.
A related art ski binding is described in German Offenlegungsschrift 1,478,106 (see FIG. 2). In the case of this ski binding, the plate bearing the toe-holding unit causes a stiffening of the ski in the region underneath the ski binding which, in particular in the case of small shoe sizes, hinders a flexure of the ski when negotiating moguls.
In the case of the ski binding according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,481, a metal band is displaceably mounted on the ski and secured against any lifting off from the ski. The metal band bears a toe-holding unit and a heel holder, the latter being adjustable with respect to the metal band for adaptation to various shoe sizes. The metal band itself is guided with respect to the ski in the longitudinal direction of the latter by a screw engaging in a slot and two lateral claws. At the front end of the metal band, a type of toothed rack is cut in, with which a worm meshes, which is accommodated in a housing fixed to the ski and is loaded by a compression spring. This ski binding has the purpose on the one hand of making possible a flexure of the ski when negotiating moguls and on the other hand of absorbing any shock exerted on the skier which arises when the ski hits an obstacle. The production of this ski binding entails difficulties.
Finally, U.S. Pat. Specification No. 3,314,687 describes a ski binding in which a continuous profiled guide rail underneath the toe-holding unit and the heel holder is fastened on the ski. However, this guide rail causes such a stiffening of the ski in the region underneath the ski binding that a flexure of the ski in this region . . . (lacuna) virtually ruled out when negotiating a mogul.